


Feel Better

by Sounddrive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby is very much under the weather, and Gaster is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr: Caring for each other while ill + Grillster, please and thank you uwu.

Gaster carefully took the medicine-imbued elixir away from the nightstand. In the bed beside it lay Grillby. He looked very ill; his flames, instead of the normal dark orange, were colored a very pale peach. Grillby himself was curled up under the covers, occasionally groaning in misery.

“Hang in there chap. You’ll get better soon.” Gaster gently smoothed a hand over Grillby’s side, knowing full well his own healing magic wouldn’t cure his dear friend of this bug.

He walked away, the elixir bottle in his hand. Just as Gaster was about to close the door behind him, he saw Grillby turn himself over. The ill monster mouthed _‘thank you’_ before closing his eyes. The medicine finally was working it’s magic, Gaster supposed …

The former Royal Scientist could only smile in sympathy, and gently closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link to Fic: http://sounddrive.tumblr.com/post/144846461771/caring-for-each-other-while-ill-grillster


End file.
